


甦醒

by yuchiamy



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchiamy/pseuds/yuchiamy
Summary: *司書oc當奧利弗從長眠中甦醒，卻發現曾經要好的朋友傑克試圖疏遠他，他決心拉近與傑克之間的距離。
Relationships: Vincent/Max, Watabe Miho/Julian





	甦醒

**Author's Note:**

> 時間是總類層開放第三位司書，司書甦醒場景為私設

儘管夢的成因尚未蓋棺論定，坊間倒是有不少解釋，奧利弗對那些說法多少有點了解——歸功於洛基那些真真假假的解夢書籍。總體來說，那些書認為，意識藉由睡眠暫時脫離肉體的限制，就像浸泡於羊水內的胎兒，隨著思緒的洋流往上漂浮，或是下沉至潛意識的最深處。意識於此間的經歷，一般被稱之為夢。夢境會反映出當事人的狀況，可能是壓抑的情緒，也可能是某個尚未解決的心理問題。透過解夢，可以幫助當事人了解潛在困擾，成為解決問題的契機。

然而，現在他所身處的夢境，與過去所見過的皆不相同。奧利弗從未做過這樣的夢，他在睡眠中保持清醒，卻無法像處於清醒夢時控制夢境。夢境的內容非常具體，他看見同事們在充滿奇想的宏偉空間與陌生人戰鬥，但他無法選擇想看的畫面，也不能跳過某些無趣的段落，就像有人放了一台無法轉台的電視機在他眼前，強迫他觀賞。他實在看不出來這反映出什麼個人問題，或許是在告訴他趕快換份新工作吧。

不過夢境終究只是夢境，總是有清醒的時候。睜開眼睛的前三秒，他一直在想究竟會在什麼地方醒來，也許是進入L公司前的破公寓，也可能是L公司的宿舍裡，不管是在哪裡醒來都好，只要能睜開眼睛，或許就能獲得某個重新開始的機會。然而當他睜開眼睛後，迎接他的既不是穿過落地窗的陽光，也不是重複響起的鬧鈴聲，而是一雙黃色的貓眼。

「早安，睡美人。」貓眼的主人說道：「雖然現在已經是中午了。」

「午安，傑克。」奧利弗坐起身，發現自己躺在一個長形的盒子裡。他本來想和平時睡醒時一樣打個呵欠，卻發現他一點也不睏，只好默默放下已經抬起的手，「我剛剛做了一個怪夢，我看到你披著一件很帥的米色大衣——」

奧利弗說到一半突然打住，他盯著傑克身上披著的大衣，雖然沾滿塵土，但和夢裡的確是同一件，「那不是夢，對吧？」

傑克從棺材上站起身，拍了拍腿上的灰塵，「對。」

奧利弗抓起披散在背後的藍黑色長髮，他記得那曾經在最後的幾小時中染上血汙，成為一條條髒亂不堪的髮束，此時卻光潔如昔。他身上的衣服也不是那件藍色風衣，而是一套陌生的黑白色系服裝。他的手摸向頭頂，那裡本來有一對白色的下垂狗耳，以及長得像柳橙水果糖的發光頭飾，此時卻消逝無蹤。最後，他帶著猶疑將手放上左臉，即使早就已經知道了，他還是訝異於柔軟溫暖的觸感取代了冰冷與堅硬，鑲嵌於臉頰上的冰片已不復存在，就像他從未在L公司工作過，也從未被困在颳著狂風暴雪的收容室裡。

「這裡也不是L公司，是叫圖書館吧？如果夢裡的一切都是真的。」奧利弗環視四周。這是個沒有窗戶的寬廣房間，挑高的水泥天花板和地上的磁磚，讓這裡的色調呈現一片霧濛濛的灰色，似乎在等待某個人為其賦予色彩。房間內整齊排放了許多無蓋的長形盒子，每個盒子裡似乎都放著一本書，除此之外沒有其他物品。傑克就坐在他旁邊的盒子——算了，他不想再自欺欺人了——就坐在他旁邊的棺材上。

「那些都是真的。」注意到他的視線，傑克敲敲棺材的蓋子，內部傳來空洞的聲響，「這是空的，傑米已經醒了。」

「是喔……」奧利弗小心翼翼地將視線放到傑克身上，不同於平時的活潑吵鬧，此時的傑克寡言得令人不安，「你還好嗎？」

傑克一愣，露出笑容，「當然！你和我都是總類層的司書，等一下我帶你去找我們的老大認識一下，不過在那之前我們得先去見幾個人。」

傑克把他從棺材裡一把拉出來，當他離開棺材時，棺材發出一聲輕響，憑空出現的棺蓋蓋上了他曾經的睡床。他踉蹌地跟在傑克身後穿過一整排棺材，整齊的棺木不知為何讓他想到高聳的玉米田，他為荒謬的聯想笑出聲，「慢一點！」

傑克的紫紅色短髮被風吹得亂七八糟的，而他的長髮也是，傑克喊道：「很多人都想見你，所以我們得快一點！」

他們離開房間，爬上一道長階梯，接下來就是似曾相識的景色了。首先他們來到歷史層，他的弟弟文森特是那裡的助理司書。對於他的到來，文森特雖然開心，卻表現得沉穩且自制。他一向如此，不過奧利弗看得出來他不太適應新工作。在結束會面時，他偷偷告訴馬克斯這件事，並毫不意外地發現馬克斯早就有所察覺。

接下來是科技層，他的另一個弟弟朱利安正在整理藏書。這場會面仍舊和過去一樣尷尬，因此他簡單詢問了一下朱利安的近況後便離開了。當他們說話的時候，未帆總是在附近擦桌椅和整理書架，但與過去不同的是，朱利安的視線也隨著他的位置而飄移。他們是什麼時候變那麼要好的？看來他在沉睡的時候錯過不少事。

最後是藝術層，他的妹妹諾亞朝他撲過來，害他的背和後腦杓撞倒了一大疊書，不過這裡本來就夠亂了，所以奧利弗猜想那大概沒什麼問題。諾亞像變魔術一樣拿出一把梳子和髮圈，幫他綁好了馬尾，讓他不禁感嘆有妹妹真好。諾亞朝他的小腿踢了一腳，叫他趕快回總類層。

敘舊結束，已經是傍晚了。經過這些會面，他確信了他的弟弟妹妹們仍然和過去一樣優秀，沒有他擔心的餘地。他和傑克離開藝術層，走在通往總類層的階梯上，「我好懷念L公司的電梯……接下來我們要去找羅蘭嗎？」

羅蘭是總類層的指定司書。理論上奧利弗應該先去和羅蘭打聲招呼，但傑克說他和藝術層的指定司書Netzach不知道窩在哪裡喝酒，所以最後再去也沒關係。

傑克走在他前頭，不知什麼時候開始，他身上的衣服已經換成和奧利弗同樣的制服了，「嗯，他應該已經回總類層了。」

奧利弗停下腳步，「不過我還想和一個人談談。」

傑克停下腳步，轉身面對他，「洛基還沒醒來。」

「我知道。」他摩挲著左臉，「我是在說你。」

傑克微張著嘴巴，愣愣看著他，接著他的表情扭曲，像是嚐到了什麼苦澀的東西，「沒什麼好談的。」

「從我醒來到現在，你幾乎沒和我好好說話。」奧利弗踩上一級階梯，「你為什麼躲我？」

傑克轉身繼續往上走，「你在和家人說話，我當然不好插嘴。」

奧利弗跟在他後頭加快腳步，「那現在總可以了吧。」

傑克幾乎是連跑帶跳地爬上樓梯，「我不是你的家人，所以沒什麼好說的！」

「但我和你相處的時間不會比他們少，甚至比朱利安還多。」奧利弗在他身後拼命跑，兩人之間的距離卻完全沒縮短，「我們住在一起好幾年，在進L公司前就是同間事務所的收尾人，甚至在更早以前，我是你的保鏢。這些不夠嗎？」

傑克跑得更快了。奧利弗心知要跟上做過強化手術的傑克幾乎是不可能的，於是他停下來大喊：「我知道你常常過來看我醒來了沒有！」

這招很有效，傑克往前急煞車，跌倒在樓梯上，「那只是你做的夢而已！」

奧利弗抱著雙臂，「你說過那不是夢。」

傑克一邊咒罵一邊抓穩欄杆站好，奧利弗補上一句，「我也看到你在總類層開放新區域前，和一群沒看過的異常戰鬥——」

傑克打斷他，「我中途就輸了，是邦邦和老大打贏的。」

奧利弗擺手，「我知道你們試了好幾次，但那不重要，重點是你盡力了。」

傑克挺直腰桿，看起來像隻正在示威的小動物，「我是總類層的司書，當然要好好努力。」

「你之所以努力是為了盡責？」奧利弗提高音量，「那你跟著我說一遍：我一點都不在乎奧利弗的死活，我只是要完成工作，跟奧利弗一點關係都沒有。」

傑克的臉色鐵青，平時總像是在笑的貓嘴，此時抿成一條緊繃的線。他們僵持了一會，直到傑克長嘆一口氣，並走下樓梯。

「……你真的很討厭。」傑克攤開雙手，「歡迎回來，你這個混蛋自大狂。」

「我回來了。」奧利弗上前給了他一個擁抱，「謝謝你。」

傑克拍拍他的後背，「別再死第三次了。」

奧利弗回想起他們還在當收尾人時的事，在他的最後一次任務中，他遭到襲擊且被綁架，被傑克誤以為已經死亡，他們因此分開很長一段時間。

「我盡量。」

傑克捶了他一下。

「我們得把洛基叫醒，他欠我一次。」奧利弗放開傑克，「我可是為了保護他才被『微笑的屍山』吃掉的。」

「當然，總不能只有我們工作得要死要活，他卻一個人睡大頭覺。」

他們並肩走上階梯的盡頭，打開通往總類層的門。

\---

小劇場

傑克拿出一套黑色的和服，「對了，戰鬥時你要穿這套衣服。」

奧利弗上下打量那套衣服，根據他的目測，這套衣服不僅蓋不住他的大腿，連他的胸膛都遮不住。「我才不要，我要穿你那一套。」

「真的？」傑克拿出另一套裙裝，那是一件白色吊帶裙和黑色馬甲，還附上假翅膀和毛茸茸的尾巴，「你確定要跟我換？」

「那件很帥的米色大衣呢！」

「那是從藝術層借來的。」

「……我可以換工作嗎？」


End file.
